Pokemon X Kingdom Hearts
by Lightdragonslayer
Summary: After receiving a Pokémon from a refugee, Sora, Riku, and Kairi end up forging a strong bond with their new friends. However once a group of Pokémon with black auras destroy his home, Sora must find those who were scattered during the catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Starters of Destiny:

Sora and Kairi were running down the road. "Come on Riku! We'll be late!" Sora called out.

"Or maybe you two need to slow down." Riku said as he caught up. "So what are we doing again?" He asked. The white haired boy knew full well what they were doing and was just as excited as his friends were.

"We're going to go get Pokémon!" Kairi said excitedly. As they reached a small lab at the end of the road. Sora knocked on the door. A young woman with brown hair opened the door. "Oh hello Sora, Riku, and Kairi. It seems you three are serious about being trainers." She said.

Riku rolled his eyes slightly. "Of course professor Juniper. Ever since you arrived on the island we've been wanting Pokémon of our own!" Juniper's home world had been destroyed ten years ago. Luckily she had been able to save several Pokémon from the lab. Even if the other professors hadn't made it to the island.

"Come on in you three. You're welcome to have any Pokémon that you want from the ones in my possession." She led the trio inside to select their Pokémon.

"Thank you professor Juniper!" The three called out and started looking. Sora walked over to a pokèball on the table in the center of the room. Inside the ball was a Piplup. Tossing the ball into the air, Sora let the Pokémon out of its ball.

"Are you thinking of picking Piplup Sora? If so I think it's a good choice, they're very loyal Pokémon so it'll stick by your side through thick and thin."

Sora took a look at the Piplup and smiled. It seemed to like him. "I think I'll chose Piplup." Sora said as he picked up the Pokémon and waited for his friends to choose their Pokémon.

Riku walked over to one of the Pokèball on the shelf and picked it up, tossing out a Litwick. "Hey there little guy." Riku smiled at the ghost type. It looked up at Riku and seemed to smile at him.

"Professor Juniper, I've found my starter. I'm going to take Litwick as my starter."

"All right Riku. I have to say Litwick matches you well." She smiles

Then Kairi walks back holding a Pokèball. "Professor, I found a Pokémon I like but I have a question for you." She tosses the Pokeball and a Ralts with blue hair pops out. "I thought that the hair of a Ralts was supposed to be green."

Juniper chuckles. "It's nothing to worry about Kairi. In fact this Ralts is what's known as a shiny Pokémon. They're quite rare."

"Oh all right. I'll take Ralts as my starter." She smiles and hugs the small Pokémon.

"Great. Now that you all have your starters, I want you three to come back here tomorrow. I have something I want to give you three, but I'll have to get them ready."

"All right professor! See you tomorrow, and Thanks again for the Pokémon!" Sora called out as they left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note: Hi all, so sorry for not uploading sooner! College has been kicking my butt but I promise that the gap between this and Chapter 3 will be much shorter! Also While I already have Sora and Kairi's teams figured out, if anyone wants to suggest Pokémon for Riku, I more than welcome said suggestions, but please refrain from legendaries. Those will be reserved for something else.

Chapter 2: The Pokémon Park.

Once the trio left Juniper's lab, they couldn't help but smile happily.

"Can you believe we each have our own Pokémon now?" Kairi said with a cheer.

Just then Juniper reappeared. She had forgotten to ask the three an important question.

"Wait. I almost forgot! Would the three of you like to nickname your Pokémon?"

Sora calls out the Piplup he had chosen. Kneeling down he smiled at it.

"Hey buddy, I've decided I'd like to give you a nickname. How about Mr. Bubbles?" Piplup responds to this suggestion by blasting Sora with water.

"I'll take that as a no. How about Prince?" Piplup nods in approval.

"Great! Prince it is then!" Sora smiled and picked up his new partner.

Juniper smiles. "Great. Sora I'm sure you and Prince will make a fantastic team. Kairi, do you want to give Ralts a nickname?"

Kairi thinks for moment. She was still holding the Psychic/Fairy type in her arms. Suddenly a name comes to her. "Destiny. I think I'll call her Destiny." Ralts smiles up at her.

"Riku? What about you?" The professor asks with a smile.

Riku sends out Litwick. "Hmm. How about Dusk? Do you like that name?" In response the flame on its head seems to glow brighter for a few moments.

Juniper smiled as she finished jotting down her notes. "Wonderful. It seems that you've all chosen fantastic nicknames for your partner Pokémon. I hope that you all will form strong bonds with each other and any other Pokémon that travel with you." She heads back into the lab.

Sora smiled at his friends. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? We should take our new friends to the Pokémon Park. That way we can get to know our new companions."

Riku smiled. "Sora that is the best idea you've had in years."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi said as she took off running towards the park.

Once the trio arrives at the park they send their Pokémon out and took them to different areas. Kairi took Destiny to an area with various objects for the psychic type to play with. Sora took Prince to a massive pool with a strong current. Riku took Dusk to a darker spot of the park for ghost types to play around. At sunset they meet back outside the park and head home.

"That was so much fun! We should take these little guys back here every day!"

Kairi smiled. Sora and Riku nodded in agreement. They had been planning on making a raft to go visit other worlds but those plans could wait.


End file.
